


skyeward | sexbomb [snippet]

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, Community: 1-million-words, Embedded Images, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-million-words monthly challenge: october | day twenty-five | "sexbomb" by tom jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	skyeward | sexbomb [snippet]

  
[](http://imgur.com/wEkJX3n)   
[](http://imgur.com/7utfahN)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/OFzXueh)   



End file.
